Fifty Shades of Sang
by AxisBlade88
Summary: Fang and Snow first meet on the snowy, icy landscape of Lake Bresha. Onboard the Calvary ship, sparks fly. SnowxFang. Graphic sexual content.


"Hoo hoo hoo! Wonder what's behind the hood of that thing?" Snow hooted.

Fang rolled her eyes. "Keep your pants on. You'll find out soon enough."

She smirked._ And maybe I'll get to find out what's under those pants_, she thought deviously.

It had been 500 years since she'd had sex, after all. And the grimy "men" from her village could hardly compare to this statuesque man in front of her. She may be stoic but she's not dead_. He is a whole lot of sexy, wrapped up in a dumb package. _

Snow turned around and looked at this wild woman, who goes by the name of Fang. The constant tension that was racing through his veins could really use a release. _ I love Serah, I really do_, he thought._ But, who knows how long she'll be crystallized for. As long as my heart's hers, does it really matter who I share my body with?_

He felt a familiar burning in his loins as he looked over at the raven beauty._ She'd be a fiesty one in bed, let me tell you. _

Fang looked around and noticed that the Cavalry crew was busy having a meeting, and thought she'd take this opportunity to get Snow alone.

"Hey, blondie, wanna skip out for awhile, have a 'nap'?" She winked at him, while licking her lips_. _

_Aw, hell, you only live once, _he thought wryly. "Sure, what the hell, I'll come with ya, Fang."

They walked into a private compartment in the back. Closing the door behind her,Fang slipped her sari away, revealing leather, skintight undergarments. Snow grunted, feeling his hormones vibrate through his body with an intensity he hadn't expected.

Before he knew it, Fang was in front of him, helping him out of his pants. Snow put his brawny hands to good use, swiftly unhooking Fang's bra and then divesting himself of his own clothing. They had both broken out in a light sheen of sweat, propelled forward by sheer lust and wanting.

"Damn, Fang," Snow said under his breath.

"Like what you see, tough guy?" Fang taunted.

Snow answered her with a growl, as he pulled her body on top of him, and began kissing and tasting her lips, neck, shoulders and breasts. Fang moaned lustily as tremors went through her body straight to her groin with each nibble and suck. She responded in kind, nibbling sensually on each earlobe, and panting in his ear.

"Mmmmm..." a little cry escaped her, as she began to experience heightened pleasure at his hands.

"Ohhhh, fuck," Snow moaned, as Fang stuck her strong pointer finger into his mouth, letting him taste it, then drug it sensually along the opening of his ass.

"Have you ever experimented with ass play?" she seductively whispered to him.

"No, but I'll try anything once," he whispered back, digging his nails into her shoulders in shaky anticipation.

"Climb on, play boy, let mama take you for a ride," she growled, pullling him up so his cock was poised to enter her, continually teasing his asshole with that damned finger.

"Fuck, Fang, you're so tight," he almost screamed as he eased into her vicelike grip.  
"As are you," she murmurred, as she pushed her first digit into his tight asshole, lustfully reaching upward to stroke his throbbing prostate.

The sounds coming from Snow were primal, animal, and not at all human like. _OhmygoddessI'veneverfeltanythinglikeuuuuuhhhommmmm fucckkkkk _were the nonsensical thoughts blasting his brain. It was taking all his concentration not to come explosively inside her, without first pleasuring her.

"Okay, you crazy bitch, this is how you wanna play? Check out orgasm, Villiers style!" he throatily chuckled, pulling out with a loud pop, and smoothly sliding down to her wet, trembling mound. He tugged lightly on her pubic hair, amused by her sudden gasp, as he entered her with his fingers and then his tongue.

Grazing his teeth and tongue in and out of her open flower, he could feel her dampening, quickening pleasure, as if the mewling sounds from above him wouldn't have tipped him off. He calculated quickly, that she clearly liked it rough, so he bit down softly on her tender clit, causing her to arch upwards, giving him even more access to her. He could feel her squeezing her muscles together, as a prelude to orgasm, so he moved away and lightly smacked her clit, giving her a chance to slow down a bit.

_Aggghhh, I don't know how much I can take of this, _Fang thought wildly.

Snow bent his head, moving his mouth over her taut, tender nipples that were just begging for attention. As he did this, he reached down and pushed one digit deep inside her, to her g-spot, and began to stroke, hard and fast. "Uhhhhhhhhh...oohhhhhhhh!" Fang burst out, coming so forcefully, it nearly hurt.

Vibrating and spent, she reached for him and reinserted two fingers this time, into his anal opening, massaging and pushing on his prostate, she bit and sucked on his neck, lost in reckless abandon. By this time, he was so incredibly turned on, he could barely see straight. He came with a wordless shout, forcefully, almost painfully, onto the luckily hardwood floor.

Both panting, they looked at each other. "Much better," Fang sighed. "I needed that."

"Me too," Snow said guiltily. "Felt great. You were... but, don't tell Light, if we see them, okay? She'll have my balls for supper."

Fang laughed. "Sounds like a girl I'd like to get to know."

Snow moved away from Fang, to begin to grab his clothing and clean up, as Fang gasped. "What?" he said, and swiveled around.

Rygdea flinched. "Uh, just thought I'd let you two know...we're almost ready to land."


End file.
